Doctors and Roses
by QueenG.02
Summary: The Doctor and Rose accidentally land in another parallel universe that is very similar to Pete's world. Everything is similar except for a few things; there isn't a Cybus industry that's trying to take over the world and there is a certain Vitex Heiress that exists.


**A/N: Before we start, I would like to acknowledge that I don't have a beta. I'm writing this by myself with no help, so chances are, I'm going to make mistakes. Sorry in advance, if I do. I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Rose Tyler composed herself after being flung around in the TARDIS due to the 'mild interference' that they just encountered. "You keep saying it's impossible to travel between parallel worlds, it's like you're jinxing it or something," She said to the Doctor.

The Doctor scratched his head, scrunching his eyebrows towards the dead TARDIS screen, "That's obviously an understatement, seems to be happening a lot lately," He grumbled under his breath, "Do you want to do it or shall I?"

The TARDIS was very weak. The fall wasn't as bad as the first time they crashed in a parallel universe, so the Doctor wasn't as concerned, but still concerned nonetheless. He didn't know what was out there, what kind of energy is out there. He didn't know how long the TARDIS is going to take to recharge this time.

"Once I open those doors, yeah? There better not be another Cybermen Army about to take over the world," Rose, patted her denim clad thighs to get rid of the small amount of debris that the TARDIS snowed upon them.

"Doubt it. There are many parallel worlds, though I don't exactly know how many. Different alternate universe for every decision you make. There's just approximately 0.227 percent of that happening, that is considering how close 'Pete's world' is to ours. Although-"

"Zeppelins in the sky," Rose informed the Doctor, cutting him off mid-sentence as she looked out from the TARDIS' opened door, the Doctor not noticing she opened it in the first place.

Rose felt the Doctor's immediate presence behind her, absorbing the view that lay before them, "Pete's World must really like us," He said disapprovingly, "Hmm... Not liking it." And with that last statement, the Doctor darted back into the TARDIS in hopes of triggering another recharging cycle to resuscitate the last of the TARDIS'. He could feel hints of her energy. Weak, but still there.

As he was doing so, Rose stepped out of their magic carpet, taking in the scenery. It was good old London, but with the zeppelins. Pete's World, definitely. She looked to the left, her eyes grazing over the boardwalk they landed in. The same one that they landed in last time. The electronic billboard of her parallel world dad was still there, promoting Vitex. Rose wondered how he was doing with the loss of her bitchy parallel mum.

Then her eyes widened in realisation. Mickey! She can go see Mickey again! Her face lit up and practically skipped towards the TARDIS with big steps to tell the Doctor of her latest idea.

She found him under the control panel, "How long do you think we'd have her up an' running again?"

"Uh, if I repeat what I did last time, should take about 24 hours but it isn't as damaged as it was before, so uh, a couple of hours?" He said under the TARDIS grate metal floor. "Why?"

"Couple of hours, yeah?" Rose grabbed her denim jacket that was sitting on the entrance rail excitedly, "Mickey would be glad to hear that!" She bounced out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor peeked his head out of the TARDIS floor, ready to argue with her but was met with the closing of the door. "Oi!" He huffed and went back to work, "Always wandering off," He grumbled under his breath.

The progress was faster, he was working with the TARDIS harder to trigger her recharging cycle so he can go run after Rose.

Rose ran to the Powell Estate, she was already outside Mickey's gran's apartment. Waiting to regain her breath, she put off knocking for a minute or two. But before she could, the door slammed open, following the sound of children fussing about.

Confused, she looked to see if she got the right number. She did. Now, why-

"May I help you?" Asked a worn woman in her early thirties. Her clothes were stained with what ever was just spilled at her, she was also holding a wailing baby. Rose thought she looked like someone who didn't even know what was going on outside her children-infested house anymore.

Rose would've replied quicker but she was cut off by the lady yelling at her other two children that just ran out the door. After things between the children settled down a bit, the mother's eyes looked at Rose once more, encouraging her to say her purpose.

"I- um- I had a friend that- uh- lived here, with his gran," She stuttered out.

"Must've been way back then, been living here for just less than a decade," replied the woman.

Rose mind was trying to get ahead of her. A decade! Blimey, how long has it been since they last visited? "Oh, okay. Um, thanks for your help anyways," She said quickly to the woman, slightly overwhelmed. The woman ended the conversation with a 'Ta' and went back to trying to get her children inside their ragged car.

She figured she needed to find out the date, so she went to the nearest news paper stand in the market just near the outside of the Powell Estate. She quickly took a newspaper in hand and her jaw just fell to the floor. Not because of the date, no, the date was perfectly normal, a decade didn't pass. Front page news and what does she find?

Her face.

Not being able to recover quickly, she looked around, not exactly knowing why, but maybe because of that curious nagging in her head needing to know why this world thought that her face was worth putting on the VERY front page.

Rose looked back at the newspaper, scanning it deeply with wide eyes. 'The Doctor needs to see this,' she thought with deep interest.

She looked around. In fact, it wasn't just one news paper. There were at least 4 with all of her face in it! She proceeded reading the one in her hands.

The image in front of her consisted of a classy looking version of her, with her hair slightly longer than it really is, and it looked like she had a blowout. Large signature sunglasses hid her eyes from the flashing lights that gave this photo a clearer view. A short long sleeve black dress above a collared top along showed off her long legs. And to add to that, she wore white pumps.

She had her hand up as if trying to cover her face from the camera that took this photo. Paparazzi shots. And to put a cherry on top there was a massive princess cut rock she was sporting on her ring finger, matching with the big bold letters saying, 'Vitex Heiress engaged at 20,'

Rose Tyler's eyes squinted hard at the paper while subconsciously mouthing the word, 'Vitex Heiress' and 'Engaged'. Panic swarmed her body. This Rose Tyler might not have gotten her A-levels but she was clever, she immediately figured it out. This wasn't Pete's World. It was another parallel universe with Zeppelins and a Vitex Heiress.

Rose tucked a stray strand of bleached blonde hair behind her ear as she looked around to inspect the other articles about the 'Vitex Heiress'. Big words jumped at her, 'Engaged and Pregnant?', 'Pete Tyler: Too young to get married', 'Why she's marrying someone 15 years her senior', 'Jimmy and Rose, finally back together?'.

The last one caught her off guard. Her breath quickened. Jimmy Stone. Jimmy Stone. She's marrying Jimmy in this parallel world! She choked. There was a small insignificant voice inside her head saying that maybe Jimmy isn't a complete jerk in this world. But even she knew, that is way beyond Jimmy, parallel or not.

"Hey! It's Rose Tyler!" yelled someone who was also looking at some of the news paper next to her. His big gob caught the attention of many as he repeatedly pointed his finger to the Vitex Heiress on the paper and to her. "It's her! It's really her! Blimey, I thought you'd look more expensive. Can you sign this- hey!"

Rose grabbed the news paper the man was holding and threw it into the bin along with the one she was holding. People started crowding, and it was getting noisier by the second.

Rose made a run for the TARDIS.

The Doctor succeeded in recharging a little pod of the TARDIS, except it's definitely letting him know that it isn't fond of the energy that is around. He first estimated that it would be quicker to recharge the TARDIS seeing as it was stronger than the last time they crashed. But something about the energy...

If the progress continued this way, it would take them 6 months at least to run the TARDIS out of this universe. That's way too long.

The Doctor got out of the TARDIS, keeping the little pod of TARDIS with him, maybe he is going to find out what was wrong with the compatibility of energies.

Walking towards the Powell Estate where the Doctor figured Rose would've gone to see Mickey, he started sensing the energy getting stronger as he kept walking. Following his strange discovery, he decided to take a detour around the Powell Estate and his senses led him towards Canary Wharf.

He whipped his sonic screwdriver out and pointed it in front of him, as he kept walking. He ended up at the docks where the energy was the strongest. He figured that it must be some kind of rift. Similar energy to the rift back home in Cardiff but not quite.

Unaware of the blonde that stepped out of a black BMW car, he stepped back leaning into her figure.

Rose's eyes lit up after running into the handsome man, "Oh, hey!" she exclaimed.

"There you are!" The Doctor's beaming voice said followed by the raking of his eyes down her body.

She definitely caught the Doctor's attention with her black dress and matching coat. It looked nice, it just wasn't very... Rose.

And where did she get the money and time to buy a complete outfit? "Nice clothes," He stated obviously, he was about to ask her how she ended up buying clothes in record time _and_ he also totally zoned out of whatever her reply was when just behind her head, something caught his eye. Near a lamp post, he could see waves radiating in the air. It was like when there's fire and the vision around the fire is just a bit wobbly.

Energy.

Compatible energy. It was the strongest point. Stronger than the one before. It made the Doctor feel all giddy inside.

Not listening to a word she said, he grabbed her hand and placed the TARDIS pod in her hand, it was glowing with happiness.

Dumbfounded, Rose looked at the thingy that was placed on her hand, "Uh... What is it?" She asked.

"Guard this with your life Rose Tyler, it's our only ticket out of here. And I think I just found a way to speed up the process," He said with a hint of excitement, his voice going a pitch higher. His happy old eyes never leaving the energy waves behind her.

"Oh, uh..." The Doctor made his way towards the pole of the lamp post, brown pinstripe coat flying all over the place due to the harsh wind, he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the pole with precision. Rose scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Listen, I'm late. I was supposed to be in a meeting... I'll, uh, see you later," Maybe it was the distance or maybe the Doctor just got a little bit too excited but it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to whatever she just said.

After waiting for a response, with a playful roll of the eyes and a small smile, she dropped the TARDIS pod into her black Prada handbag. With a turn, she shook her head lightly at the weirdness of the man she was going to marry.

 **A/N: Please review! What did you think? Jot down what you liked or didn't like, I don't mind. Just sugarcoat it a little, hehe. The review section is something I refer to so I can improve my writing. If you would like to suggest anything regarding the plot, be my guest. Your reviews and favourites encourage me to write more. Follow this story if you liked it!**

 **Luv ya, Queen G**


End file.
